


Hey love, we're gonna be fine one day

by Lessa334



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, Dancing, F/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lessa334/pseuds/Lessa334
Summary: Wie Clarke und Bellamy reagieren, als Arkadia aufgrund von Ilian in Trümmern liegt.





	Hey love, we're gonna be fine one day

**Author's Note:**

> Mir war langweilig, mehr kann ich hierzu nicht sagen Zusammenfassung ist ebenfalls mal wieder extremst kreativ xD

Das Atmen fällt ihr schwer, als Clarke schweigend die Überreste des Gebäudes ansieht, das einst ihr zu Hause war. Jetzt sind nur noch Trümmer und Asche übrig und irgendwie fühlt es sich an, als wäre damit auch der letzte Teil von dem Mädchen, das sie früher einmal war, gestorben. Und mit ihm ihre Hoffnung.  
Aus der Ferne hört sie leise Musik kommen, gemeinsam mit dem lauten Gelächter einer Menschenmenge. Monty muss wohl wieder irgendein Getränk zusammengemischt haben, mit dem sich ihre Leute dann betrunken haben. Sie kann es ihnen nicht verübeln. Arkadia war die letzte Hoffnung der Menschheit. Sie sollten ihre letzten Tage in Freude verbringen, auch wenn Clarke sich nicht dazu bringen kann, dasselbe zu tun.  
„Clarke.“ Sie sieht langsam auf, als sie seine Stimme hört. Es ist so düster, dass er nicht mehr ist als eine Silhouette in der Dunkelheit und doch weiß sie von der ersten Sekunde an, dass er es ist.   
„Ich suche schon ewig nach dir“, meinte er und lächelt dabei leicht, aber es sieht erzwungen aus. Das ist es auch.  
Wortlos wendet sie den Blick wieder von ihm ab und starrt weiter auf das, was von der Ark noch übrig ist. Auch Bellamy rührt sich nicht, sondern steht einfach schweigend da. Sie ist sich nicht sicher, ob er sie beobachtet, aber es wäre ihr auch egal, wenn er es täte. Vermutlich überlegt er, was er sagen könnte, um es besser zu machen. Und vermutlich schweigt er, weil er weiß, dass es nichts gibt.  
„Wir hätten es wirklich fast geschafft“, flüstert sie schließlich.   
„Das werden wir immer noch, Clarke“, antwortet er, doch er hört sich nicht an, als würde er wirklich an seine Worte glauben. Dann schweigen sie wieder, weil sie beide wissen, dass es nichts zu sagen gibt. Sie haben alles gegeben, dass sie hatten, um so weit zu kommen, und die Welt hat ihnen selbst das letzte Bisschen genommen.  
„Tanz mit mir.“ Überrascht hebt Clarke den Kopf.  
„Wie bitte?“  
„Tanz mit mir“, wiederholt Bellamy, als wäre es das selbstverständlichste auf der Welt.  
„Bellamy, wir-“  
„Sollten die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben“, fällt er ihr ins Wort. „Und du kannst diese Trümmer noch Stunden lang anstarren, wir werden heute sowieso nichts mehr daran ändern können. Und vielleicht werden wir bald sterben, aber jetzt gerade sind wir hier und wir sind am Leben, also steh auf und tanz mit mir.“  
Völlig perplex sieht sie ihn an, bis er irgendwann seine Hand ausstreckt und sie ihr mit einem erwartungsvollem Grinsen auf den Lippen hinhält. Sie zögert einige Sekunden, denn ihr ist wirklich nicht nach Tanzen zumute, doch schließlich gibt sie nach, stößt sie ein leises Seufzen aus und legt ihre Hand in die seine. Sie weiß bis heute nicht, wie er es schafft, dass seine Hände immer warm bleiben, ganz egal wie kalt es draußen auch sein mag. Aber es fühlt sich angenehm an, diese Wärme zu spüren, denn ihre eigenen Hände sind eiskalt. Das scheint Bellamy aber nicht zu stören.  
Sanft zieht er sie von dem Felsenbrocken, auf dem sie bis eben noch saß und legt die andere Hand an ihre Hüfte, während Clarke mit der ihren seine Schulter berührt. Sie fangen an, sich langsam im Rhythmus der Musik zu bewegen, die noch immer nur ganz leise zu hören ist und irgendwie löst es ein klein wenig Freude in ihr aus. Nur wenige Minuten später werden sie immer überheblicher und nach einer weiteren misslungenen Umdrehung sind sie beide am Lachen, und es fühlt sich gut an, und glücklich. Aber sie wären nicht sie, wenn es für immer so bleiben könnte, und es dauert nicht lange, bis Clarke spürt, wie die gewohnte Traurigkeit sie überkommt. Das Lachen erstirbt langsam auf ihren Lippen und mit ihm auch Bellamys, als sie einfach einen Schritt nach vorne macht und ihm in die Arme fällt. Er vergräbt das Gesicht in ihren Haaren und sie das ihre in seinem Hemd, während er sie so fest er kann an sich drückt und sie dasselbe mit ihm tut. Sie weiß nicht, wie lange sie so dort stehen, eng umschlungen, während sie weiter schweigend der Musik zuhören, aber sie wünschte es wäre für immer.   
„Wir werden einen Weg finden, Clarke“, flüstert er schließlich. „Das tun wir immer.“  
„Ich wünschte du hättest Recht“, murmelt sie in seine Schulter.  
„Oh, das habe ich“, sagt er und löst sich aus ihrer Umarmung, um sie bei den Schultern packen zu können. Er sieht ihr tief in die Augen und er sieht so überzeugt von seinen Worten aus, wie sie sich wünscht, dass sie es sein könnte.  
„Wir haben immer einen Weg gefunden“, meint er ruhig. „Und das werden wir auch dieses Mal. Das verspreche ich. Du weißt doch, was ich zu dir gesagt habe: Wir haben nicht so lange überlebt, nur um uns von ein bisschen radioaktiver Strahlung auslöschen zu lassen.“  
Sie spürt, wie ihr eine Träne die Wange hinunter läuft, doch Bellamy streckt die Hand aus, um sie sanft wegzuwischen.   
„Hast du noch Hoffnung?“, fragt sie flüsternd.  
Er sieht sie durchdringend an, mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen, das diesmal überhaupt nicht erzwungen aussieht.  
„Wir atmen noch.“


End file.
